Megamind and the Justice League
Megamind and the Justice League is a crossover movie based on Justice League, Suicide Squad, Megamind, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Summary With Amanda Waller offering Megamind her partnership forming the Suicide Squad, he is determined to have them join forces with the Justice League to put their differences aside in order to stop Thrakkorzog from forming a group of super villains along with the Legion of Doom. Plot A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge The movie begins with a great evil returning from it's dimension, it was Thrakkorzog. With that, he came up with just the evilest scheme for his revenge. Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man In Metro City, Megamind was always keeping the whole city safe from all evil. Megamind learned so much to be successful to Metro Man, he was happy to give up anymore crimes. Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad Soon, Megamind and Minion were just taking easy on saving the world many times when Amanda Waller came to see them. Then, she showed them that she was putting together a team of reformed supervillains turned into anti heroes as a group known as the Suicide Squad. Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones With any anti heroes and former villians to find, Minion has started keeping track on them one by one. So, joining are Deadshot, Katana, Bizarro, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Lobo, Solomon Grundy, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Rick Flag, Enchantress, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, Man-Bat, She-Bat, the Phantasm, Ventriloquist and Scarface, Cheetah, Ocean Master, Sinestro, the three Killer Frosts, Major Man, the Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy, Brak, and Moltar. Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion ????, ????. On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad Meanwhile with ???, ???. Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvary ???, ???. Getting well accquanted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs ???, ???. Meeting with the Tick, the TMNT, and the other superheroes/All coming together ???, ???. Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves ???, ???. Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other ???, ???. Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself ???, ???. Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The birth of Doomsday has now begun ???, ???. Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor ???, ???. Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight ???, ???. Tighten makes his way to settle a score/Blisstina's rescue/Bringing down Tighten ???, ???. Pineapple Pokopo kinapped Roxanne Ritchi/The Riddler begins his riddle ???, ???. RoboCop apprehended the Riddler and Pokopo/Fighting off Grodd and Humanite ???, ???. Stopping El Seed and Mojo Jojo/The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' comback ???, ???. Waller reminded Megamind why he deserve heroism/Doomsday's rampage ???, ???. Megamind comes up with the plan/Die Fledermaus was about to leave his friends ???, ???. Making ready to stop Chairface Chippendale and his gang/Die Fledermaus came back ???, ???. Fighting Iguanoid, his gang, and the Raptors, Shredder, and the Foot Clan ???, ???. Rescuing Roxanne Ritchi from Lex Luthor's clutches/Taking down the Legion of Doom ???, ???. Fighting off Mojo Jojo and the rest of the bad guys/Saving Townsville ???, ???. Settling the score with Ra's and Talia al Ghul/Tighten's superpower disabled ???, ???. The Justice League, Redeemed villains, Suicide Squad, and Megamind vs. Doomsday ???, ???. Tricking Mr. Mxyzptlk and send back to his dimension/Every last criminals trapped ???, ???. Megamind's battle with Darkseid alone/Sending all dangerous in the Phantom Zone ???, ???. Victory for all of the Justice League/Megamind's welcome/Darkseid plots his revenge ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Darkseid ??? ??? ??? ??? Parallax Trivia *Parallax will appear at the end of the film as Darkseid's new partner and will help Darkseid get his revenge by creating an army of Doomsday clones. Scenes #A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge #Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man #Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad #Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones #Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion #On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad #Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvary #Getting well accquanted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs #Meeting with the Tick, the TMNT, and the other superheroes/All coming together #Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves #Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other #Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself #Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The birth of Doomsday has now begun #Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor #Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight #Tighten makes his way to settle a score/Blisstina's rescue/Bringing down Tighten #Pineapple Pokopo kinapped Roxanne Ritchi/The Riddler begins his riddle #RoboCop apprehended the Riddler and Pokopo/Fighting off Grodd and Humanite #Stopping El Seed and Mojo Jojo/The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' comback #Waller reminded Megamind why he deserve heroism/Doomsday's rampage #Megamind comes up with the plan/Die Fledermaus was about to leave his friends #Making ready to stop Chairface Chippendale and his gang/Die Fledermaus came back #Fighting Iguanoid, his gang, and the Raptors, Shredder, and the Foot Clan #Rescuing Roxanne Ritchi from Lex Luthor's clutches/Taking down the Legion of Doom #Fighting off Mojo Jojo and the rest of the bad guys/Saving Townsville #Settling the score with Ra's and Talia al Ghul/Tighten's superpower disabled #The Justice League, Redeemed villains, Suicide Squad, and Megamind vs. Doomsday #Tricking Mr. Mxyzptlk and send back to his dimension/Every last criminals trapped #Megamind's battle with Darkseid alone/Sending all dangerous in the Phantom Zone #Victory for all of the Justice League/Megamind's welcome/Darkseid plots his revenge Songs and Scores #???? #???? #???? Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626